


the sun in your eyes

by sugarwara



Category: Free!
Genre: 2015 Makoto Birthday Fanworks Exchange, Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, ish, it becomes sourinmako in the end but its mostly rinmako, its a bit of both tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the going gets tough, sometimes you just can't handle it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Nezumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Nezumi/gifts).



> i hope you enjoy this!! isnt much to say about it so..,.,.. yeah
> 
> for Request 3: anything, but has to involve a balcony.

The sun cast a orange glow over the purpling sky, which was dotted with clouds of varying shapes and sizes. Soon, the moon would come out, make its place known to the sky. And then the sun would simply rise somewhere else, its light reflected onto the moon, serving as a reflection of light for the Tokyo nighttime. 

Makoto stood alone, leaning against the railing of the balcony. A deep feeling of longing resided in him; he wanted to go back. Back to Haru, back to university, back to Tokyo. Instead, he was stuck in Okinawa. 

"Hey," He heard Rin's voice behind him. "I'm sorry. For dragging you here with me."

Makoto glanced at him before averting his gaze back to the ground. Rin stared momentarily before approaching tentatively. 

"I know this was really sudden, and I didn't plan for it at _all_ ; I just… I didn't want to risk you getting hurt back in Tokyo because of me."

By the time he'd finished speaking, Rin had started leaning on the railing beside Makoto. Makoto still avoided looking at him. He was still upset, not to mention pissed at Rin for getting himself into this big mess. Plus, something had been eating away at Makoto's mind for the last few days…

"Rin." A firm voice called.

Rin turned and seemingly relaxed as he approached the voice. Makoto looked over his shoulder and saw Rin's personal bodyguard, Sousuke, standing tall before the glass doors leading to the balcony. Makoto instantaneously looked away when he saw Sousuke's gaze flicker towards him. Now was _not_ the time to swoon over his boyfriend's bodyguard; even if said bodyguard was just as hot as his boyfriend.

Makoto heard Rin and Sousuke discuss something in hushed tones before the sound of footsteps walking away from the balcony was heard. When Makoto turned around, his eyes widened as they connected with teal ones.

"Yamazaki-kun." He breathed. Sousuke had the same steely look on his face as he approached him.

"Tachibana-sama." He began. "Rin-sama has been worrying about you as of late."

A hurt look crossed Makoto's face as he huffed. "What do you care?"

"Rin-sama's mind hasn't been clear because of this; I would prefer the mind of the leader of a gang of Yakuza _not_ clouded by stress when he leads his men into an operation such as our current one."

"So I'm a _liability_ now?" Makoto asked softly.

Sousuke's eyes softened. He placed his hands on Makoto's shoulders and Makoto's heart thumped so hard against his chest he was certain it would break free of its confines.

"Tachibana-sama." Sousuke said in a pleading tone, "If Rin was unhappy, as his boyfriend, would you sit by and watch him slowly crumble?"

Makoto blinked. He looked down at Sousuke's chest, tears pricking at his eyes. His face was suddenly cupped by Sousuke's hands.

"Makoto." His cool voice breathed, before—

Lips.

\+ Tongue.

\+ Contact.

= Kiss.

Makoto pulled away after two minutes, gasping and sweat forming on his skin. Sousuke looked back at him with gentle eyes.

"I care about you too… Maybe almost as much as Rin-sama does. I've asked him too; he's not against me… Well…"

"W-What?"

"He's not opposed to me joining your relationship."

Makoto blanked out. When he locked eyes with Rin, who was fresh out of the shower with damp hair, he spotted the flicker of hope in maroon. A small smile made its way onto Makoto's lips.

"Yamazaki-kun," He said, "I apologize for making both you and Rin worry so much about me. And… I would also like you to, um, join in our relationship."

At Makoto's warm smile, Sousuke relaxed and kissed him again. Rin eagerly ran in, catching them both in a bear hug with an arm wrapped lazily around Makoto's waist.

Change was soon to come.

.::.

**EXTRA**

Makoto leaned lazily against the balcony, hair wet and towel slung over his shoulders. He looked up at the night sky; beautiful, like it'd just come out from a painting. Suddenly, he felt a mouth pressed against his hair and the smell of sweat wafted into his nose. He tilted his head and saw Sousuke leaning over him lazily, arms slowly wrapping around his waist.

"Come back to bed. Rin's complaining already." He murmured.

Makoto giggled. "He already had his round with me, I want to rest a bit."

"One time in your ass isn't enough, Makoto." Rin's voice suddenly said, causing Makoto to yelp and jump back in surprise. 

Sousuke chuckled, moving away from Makoto as the brunette cast a look of faux hurt at Rin. Rin laughed and walked closer to him, pecking his forehead lovingly. "It's a fact. Sousuke can back me up."

"It _is_ a lovely ass. Can't lie about that." Sousuke added.

Makoto flushed furiously as he weakly punched Rin and Sousuke's shoulders. Even though the relationship had been ongoing for only a year or so, they had wasted no time getting Makoto into bed. However, they always tended to show their appreciation for him anyway.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

Makoto looked up and realized he was daydreaming again; his left hand was clutching Sousuke's sleeve and his head was buried in Rin's chest. Rin was grinning toothily at him while Sousuke had his regular composed look on his face.

"Come on. We'll have Sousuke make us dinner." Rin offered, arm wrapping around Makoto's waist as Sousuke cocked an eyebrow only for both Makoto and Rin to chuckle cheekily and hurry to the main room. Sousuke sighed, glancing back at the stars before heading inside as well.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF BRINGING SOUSUKE IN COUNTS AS CHEATING


End file.
